


Heatwave

by Sara_Kain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Heat Drugs, Knotting, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Kain/pseuds/Sara_Kain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз принимает наркотик вызывающий у людей аналог течки оборотней</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heatwave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050200) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



Наркотик называется «тепловая волна».  
  
Предполагается, что он вызывает у людей течку, как у оборотней.  
  
И да, Стайлз глуп достаточно для того, чтобы его взяли на слабо.  
  
********  
  
В его защиту: он _очень-очень_ пьян, а его друзьям не следует позволять ему так напиваться и принимать неизвестные препараты.   
  
Друзья Стайлза полный отстой.  
  
Кроме Денни, естественно, потому что благодаря ему на его пороге стоит супер-горячий оборотень, от вида которого коленки начинают трястись.  
  
\- Все в порядке, я помогу, – говорит оборотень, помогая Стайлзу, беря почти весь его вес на себя и направляя их в спальню.  
  
Стайлзу было бы стыдно, если бы его не отвлекала горячая кожа оборотня. Парень силен, и да, выдержка оборотней по сравнению с обычными людьми огромна, но блин, этот парень просто шикарен.  
  
Стайлз обязательно пошлет Денни фруктовую корзинку, если ,конечно, выживет.  
  
\- Вот и все, – говорит оборотень, помогая ему опуститься на кровать. Стайлз видит, что на нем лишь белая майка и мягкие свободные спортивные штаны, сползающие, стоит Стилински потянуть штанину вниз. - Погоди, погоди, – просит парень, пытаясь подтянуть штаны и усадить Стайлза на место. Стайлз бы сказал, что это бесполезно, но был слишком занят вылизыванием шеи парня, трением об него и тисканьем его задницы.   
  
\- О боже, - стонет в голос Стайлз от прикосновений. – Мне нужно… нужно… или я умру… мне очень нужно.  
  
Парень не швыряет его на кровать и не трахает. _Почему?_ Ведь это все, что нужно Стайлзу: долгий и жесткий трах. Он еще никогда не ощущал себя настолько пустым, и это пугает. Вместо этого, парень отодвигает его, смотря Стайлзу в глаза – с его глазами все в порядке, не то, что с членом – и хмурясь.  
  
\- Ты под чем-то, – говорит он.  
  
Стайлз кивает:  
  
\- Да, да, под кайфом, глупый, нужен внутри _сейчас_ , – пыхтит он, пытаясь схватить оборотня за плечи, грудь, руки.  
  
Он сдается, кажется спустя столетия, падая в объятия парня. Он уже изможден. Он словно пылает изнутри. Его легкие горят, глаза слезятся, ноги дрожат и… и что-то течет по его бедрам.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, – шепчет он, вжимаясь в грудь оборотня. От него просто невероятно пахнет. И на вкус его кожа просто замечательная. – Пожалуйста, – повторяет он, скользя губами по ткани, прикасаясь ими к соску. – _Пожалуйста._   
  
Он на спине.  
  
Оборотень нависает над ним, стягивая штаны, рыча себе под нос.  
  
********  
  
Название подходит наркотику идеально, думает Стайлз, чувствуя, как по телу плывет очередная волна жара. Стон, вырвавшийся из его рта, будто царапает горло. Чувак, которого прислал Денни, хоть и самый горячий парень которого видел Стайлз, был настоящим джентльменом. Он был так обходителен со Стайлзом, будь у него хоть капелька сил, он бы уже скакал на его члене.   
  
Он широко развел ноги Стайлза, держа одну на локте и проверяя пальцами свободной руки его вход. Сначала двумя, потом тремя и затем четырьмя. Стайлз готов, он жаждет этого.  
  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, – говорит оборотень. Стайлз сжимается и чувствует, как из него что-то течет.  
  
Головка члена – у парня реально красивый член – трется об него, и он останавливается.  
  
\- Чта…? – Стайлз готов плакать.  
  
\- Как тебя зовут? – спрашивает оборотень, его лицо так близко. Его лицо красивое, и это так нечестно, что оно находится на таком красивом теле. Стайлзу хочется целовать его часы напролет.  
  
\- Стайлз, – шепчет он в ответ.  
  
\- Дерек, – кивая, говорит парень, а затем толкается в Стайлза.  
  
********  
  
У Стайлза в жизни было много секса, и он не знает, то ли это из-за наркотика, то ли это Дерек, а может смесь того и другого, но у него в жизни не было _такого_ секса.  
  
********  
  
В первый раз Дерек берет его медленно и нежно, каждое движение аккуратно. Все, на что у Стайлза хватает энергии – это обхватить Дерека руками и ногами, издавая самые жалкие в истории человеческого секса звуки.  
  
Но потом что-то происходит.   
  
Кажется Дерек уже близко, а может и нет, но он… он начинает вбиваться в Стайлза, быстрее и с большей силой с каждым новым толчком, выбивая из человека дыхание, заставляя скулить. Официально: это самый жесткий трах в жизни Стайлза и он _еще продолжается._   
  
Стайлз кончает неожиданно и долго, покрывая себя брызгами спермы. Его трясет, он лежит на кровати не в силах пошевелиться, словно кукла. Дерек трахает его сквозь дымку посторгазма, а когда кончает, сжимает руки Стайлза до синяков.  
  
*******  
  
Во второй раз Стайлз более энергичен. Дерек усадил его, пытаясь напоить водой, но Стайлз отвлечен его волосами. Они торчат в разные стороны, выглядя одновременно мило и сексуально.  
  
Все начинается с того, что он трется о шею Дерека, а затем кусает его мочку, спускаясь поцелуями по шее. Все прекращается, когда Дерек сгребает его за задницу и усаживает к себе на колени.  
  
Дерек входит в него легко и глубоко, и Стайлзу наконец-то удается его поцеловать. Раздражение от щетины даст о себе знать утром, а пока это супер заводит. Стилински никогда раньше не целовал кого-то со щетиной.  
  
Он раскачивается на члене Дерека, пока того не заливает краской до груди.   
  
********  
  
Стайлз знает, что Дерек заботится о нем. Он пытается подняться, поблагодарить, показать, что ценит внимание, но его тело не слушается. Все, что ему удается это издать жалкий звук.  
  
\- Шшш… все в порядке, - говорит Дерек, целуя его в шею. – Отдыхай.  
  
Стайлз издает протестующий стон. Из-за наркотика он не может. Не так, когда его тело горит, а внутри пусто.  
  
Он тянет Дерека за руку, прижимаясь спиной к его груди и поднимая одну ногу. Он выпячивает зад и толкается им оборотню в пах. Да, о боже, да. У него стоит. Спасибо оборотнической выдержке.   
  
Стайлз закрывает глаза под ритм толчков бедер Дерека. Их тела движутся в унисон. Дерек обнимает его. Стайлз засыпает.  
  
Он просыпается, кончая, из его рта вырывается стон, а Дерек кусает его плечо достаточно сильно, чтобы пустить кровь.  
  
********  
  
Пятый или шестой раз происходит посреди ночи.   
  
Они в ванне. Дерек привел его сюда и, не слушая протесты, запихнул в душевую кабинку, спиной к стене, помогая вымыться.  
  
Он голый и мокрый, на его спине царапины, которых Стайлз не помнит.  
  
\- Ты самое горячее, что когда-либо со мной происходило, – говорит Стайлз, смаргивая воду.  
  
Дерек усмехается, а затем берет его член в рот.   
  
********  
  
Ближе к рассвету Стайлза накрывает волной такой силы, что он просыпается со слезами на глазах.  
  
\- Шшш… чего ты хочешь? – сонно шепчет Дерек, успокаивающе гладя парня по бокам.  
Стайлз не в силах говорить. Он громко сопит, в его горле застрял комок, не желающий исчезать. Он падает в руки Дерека, бесконтрольно дрожа.   
  
Дерек прижимается губами к его лбу. Он берет член Стайлза в руку.  
  
Когда Стайлз кончает, Дерек сцеловывает с губ его всхлипы.   
  
********  
  
Больше они не спят. И Стайлз больше не кончает. У человеческого тела есть лимит по произведению жидкости.  
  
Но у него все также стоит, и Дерек также помогает ему.  
  
Они лежат на боках, трахаясь медленно, почти мучительно медленно. Стайлз надеется, что это последний раз. Может он уже отпустит этого беднягу и сможет поспать. О боги, _сон_. Как же он соскучился по простому сну.   
  
Не то чтобы это так уж ужасно.  
  
Не смотря на ужасные аспекты случившегося, Стайлз испытал и нечто замечательное. Самый лучший секс, с самым горячим парнем, который уделял ему все свое внимание, заботился о нем. Дерек профессионал. Немного обидно, что Стайлз состоял в отношениях, в которых его партнеры абсолютно о нем не заботились. Стилински, кстати, подозревает, что эта забота о партнере связана с оборотническими штучками, или течными штучками… Он проверит эту теорию, когда все закончится.   
  
А пока, он этим наслаждается.   
  
Дерек, словно одеяло, накрывает его со спины; он держит руку Стайлза в своей, переплетая их пальцы, сжимая их с каждым новым толчком. Он иногда целует стайлзовы волосы, втягивая их совместный запах. Стайлз даже не может представить, как его комната сейчас пахнет для оборотня, не говоря о своем теле. Дерек должно быть реально наслаждается происходящим, раз его не воротит от этого хаоса запахов.   
  
\- Еще немного, – отвечает Дерек на скулеж Стайлза. – Ты такой молодец, – он нежно целует за ушком. – Идеальный… Создан для меня, – шепчет оборотень, присасываясь губами к местечку у краешка челюсти.  
  
И потом… Стайлз чувствует, что растягивается. Становится больно.  
  
\- _Что?_  
  
Дерек издает громкий стон, дикий, выходящий из-под контроля и переходящий в натуральный рык.  
  
\- Это же…  
  
Дерек беззвучно кивает, скрывая лицо в шее Стайлза, и его узел все растет и растет, пока Стайлз не начинает паниковать, что не сможет, не сможет его принять. Его слишком много, он слишком большой, он не поместится… но все прекращается.  
  
Они дышат в унисон, молча, давая друг другу возможность привыкнуть. Стайлзу больше не больно. Он чувствует себя полным. Он легонько двигает бедрами:  
  
\- Ах… - это классно. На удивление, это _очень классно._   
  
Дерек обнимает Стайлза крепче, прижимая к себе почти слишком близко, но это именно то, что нужно человеку. Стайлз чувствует себя во власти Дерека, будто тот им обладает, будто он им окружен. Он сжимается на узле, показывая Дереку чего хочет, и Дерек заботится о его нужде.   
  
Дерек контролирует их ритм, и это _идеально._ Сильные руки Дерека прижимают его к себе, их смешанный пот, звуки издаваемые ими. Стайлз хочет большего, хочет быстрее, сильнее и навсегда. _О боже, боже_ …  
  
Так продолжается целую вечность. Стайлза доводят почти до грани, но не позволяют переступить через нее. Они останавливаются, а затем трахаются еще медленнее, подбираясь к грани снова. Все это время зубы Дерека покоятся на его шее, не угрожая, скорее обещая.   
  
Когда Стайлз _наконец-то_ кончает, оргазм, будто выбивает из его тела, оставляя его не в силах пошевелиться. Дерек следует за ним, его член пульсирует внутри Стайлза, а зубы, наконец, сжимаются на его шее.  
  
Они соединены узлом, но даже если бы его не было, они бы лежали так же близко.  
Слишком слабый для слов, Стайлз поднимает руку оборотня к губам, целуя его ладонь.  
Дерек трется об него щекой в ответ.  
  
Они засыпают.  
  
*********  
  
На дворе ранний вечер, когда Стайлз просыпается. Он встречает взглядом Дерека в майке и пижамных штанах. Оборотень нависает над ним, говоря:  
  
\- Мне нужно идти.  
  
Стайлз трет глаза.  
  
Почему он расхаживает в пижамных штанах?  
  
\- Ага, – его мозг тормозит. Он, наверное, должен заплатить Дереку, да? Ему нужен кошелек, и нужно проверить телефон и… И он просто обязан взять номер Дерека, потому что ВАУ.  
  
Он тянется через Дерека за своими вещами. Под руку первым попадается телефон. У него куча непрочитанных сообщений, большинство из них от Денни. Стайлз трет глаза, последнее из них: _Прости, что не смог помочь. Надеюсь, ты в норме :(:(._  
  
Стайлз приходит в себя, осознавая, что лежит очень близко к Дереку, кто оказывается не проститут.   
  
\- Тебя не посылал Денни.  
  
\- Что? – Дерек очарователен в своем непонимании. – Кто такой Денни?  
  
Простонав, Стайлз натягивает покрывало на голову:  
  
\- Я на тебя набросился, а ты даже не… - он стягивает одеяло, чтобы посмотреть на оборотня. – Ты кто такой?  
  
Дерек улыбается ему, показывая свои очаровательные кроличьи зубы. _Засранец_. Он же этим наслаждается.  
  
\- Я только переехал, – отвечает он. – Привет.  
  
Стайлз глядит на него, прижав одеяло ко рту. Он никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя так позорно, а ведь он мастер в неловких ситуациях:  
  
\- Мне так жаль.   
  
Дерек прислоняется ближе, заставляя вспомнить о произошедшем, стягивая одеяло с лица парня:  
  
\- А мне нет.  
  
Сердце Стайлза, кажется, отрастило крылья и пытается вырваться из его груди.  
  
\- Оу… это…  
  
\- Можешь приготовить мне ужин, – говорит Дерек с улыбкой на губах. – Или завтрак, раз ты, скорее всего, вырубишься до утра.  
  
\- Хорошо, – покорно соглашается Стайлз, что на него совершенно не похоже. Он уже переживает, что настоящий он Дереку совсем не понравится. Гиперактивный, раздражающий болтун.  
  
Он пытается натянуть одеяло обратно. Дерек не позволяет, целуя его в губы.   
  
********  
  
В ту ночь Дерек знакомится с настоящим гиперактивным Стайлзом.  
  
А Стайлз знакомится с настоящим врединой Дереком.  
  
Как ни странно, все у них сложится отлично.


End file.
